


Skinny is secretly a poet

by DarthRhiannon



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: (not a good one), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Skinny Norris is a poet, weirdly specific driving school knowledge
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRhiannon/pseuds/DarthRhiannon
Summary: Skinny Norris hat zwei Geheimnisse. Erstens, er schreibt Gedichte (und andere experimentelle Texte, aber "Gedichte" klingt so schön intellektuell.) Zweitens, er ist hoffnungslos in Bob Andrews verliebt.(Auch auf FanFiktion.de gepostet)
Relationships: Bob Andrews/E. Skinner Norris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Silber wie Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Fanfic-Veröffentlichung! Wohooo!  
> Definitiv nicht meine beste Arbeit, das ist dabei aber ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht der Anspruch; in erster Linie waren das hier free-writing exercises, die nur entstanden sind, weil ich endlich wieder mehr/regelmäßiger schreiben will und nicht wusste, wo ich anfangen sollte. Wenn man also keine Ahnung hat, in welche Richtung der Text geht, bevor man anfängt zu schreiben; und wenn man hinterher abgesehen von Tippfehlern absolut nichts korrigiert oder ändert, dann kommt so was dabei heraus. Vielleicht schreibe ich später noch Prosa-Kapitel rund um diese unpolished pieces und erarbeite so etwas wie eine tatsächliche Geschichte, vielleicht bleibt es auch bei unzusammenhängenden Schnipseln.  
> (Eigentlich wollte ich den ganzen Spaß ja gar nicht posten, aber das Fandom braucht immer neuen Content; und vielleicht bin ich ja motivierter, mehr zu schreiben, wenn ich den Kram dann auch in irgendeiner Form teile und nicht einfach nur auf meiner Festplatte versauern lasse... der ausschlaggebende Anstupser zum Posten kam übrigens von @daughterofhecata auf tumblr, also shout-out dafür^^)

Dein Haar, wie Gold  
So hell, doch weicher  
Noch als Watte

Ich wusste nicht  
Dass es mir fehlte  
Weil ich es nie hatte

Doch plötzlich warst du da  
In meinem Wagen  
Und unerwartet lag mir  
Die Lüge schwer im Magen

Dein Blick, so tief  
Und blau wie sonst  
Nur das Meer

Siehst alles und  
Doch nichts, mein Herz  
Wird mir ganz schwer

Du lachst und trinkst und rauchst  
Weil du mir vertraust  
Doch das solltest du nicht  
Denn dein Freund bin ich nicht  
Und doch ~~liebe ich dich~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I have no explanation. Skinny is bad at poetry*, but he has FEELINGS and needs to vent them somewhere. Episodenbezug auf "Der namenlose Gegner," obviously. (*it’s definitely him the character who’s to blame for this, and not me the author who wrote this in the middle of the night after ten hours of video editing for uni)


	2. Ich muss dir noch was sagen (nur die Worte fehlen mir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternativer Titel: "Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte..."  
> Skinnys Tirade verbirgt seine wahren Gedanken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bei dieser kleinen Schreibübung standen die Satzanfänge fest und der restliche Text ist darum herum entstanden. Nachdem der letzte Punkt gesetzt war, wurde nichts mehr geändert oder überarbeitet, so this is OG how my brain works when you let it run wild...

Bist du bescheuert? Oder haben sie dir das Hirn rausgenommen?? Blind bist du mindestens. Ich hätte dich fast überfahren! Charmante Grabinschrift wäre das: „Hier ruht Schnüffler Andrews, zermatscht vor seiner Zeit. Leider war er zu blöd, nach rechts und links zu sehen, bevor er über die Straße ging, sonst wäre er heute noch unter uns.“ Idiot. Ein Glück für dich, dass ich so ein guter Fahrer bin. Bremsweg bei der Gefahrenbremsung gleich Geschwindigkeit in km/h durch zehn, zum Quadrat, geteilt durch zwei, hast du doch bestimmt auch in der Fahrschule gelernt, und dann noch mal plus die Geschwindigkeit durch zehn mal drei für den Reaktionsweg, macht einen gefährlich langen Anhalteweg. Ein Fahrer mit schlechteren Reflexen als ich hätte dich da sauber erwischt. Da drüben an der Kreuzung ist doch sogar eine Fußgängerampel, wieso hast du die nicht benutzt? …Ist irgendwas, wieso guckst du mich so komisch an? Chill mal, Alter, ist ja noch mal gut gegangen. Hau einfach ab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah again, I've no idea what happened here. Es ist Jahre her, dass ich meinen Führerschein gemacht habe und ich habe wirklich KEINE AHNUNG, warum mein Hirn das ausgerechnet jetzt ausgespuckt hat...  
> (sorry not sorry about the title)


	3. Apollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel war wieder eine mitternächtliche Schreibübung und so ungefähr das dritte Mal überhaupt, dass ich mich an der Skriptform versucht habe ...

AUSSEN. Freeman-Gelände. Nacht. Die meisten Wohnwagen sind dunkel, nur in zwei oder drei Fenstern schimmert noch Licht durch die Vorhänge und wirft unförmige Schatten über das Gras. Eines dieser Fenster gehört zu SKINNYs Wagen, aus welchem zudem gedämpfte Musik erklingt. Vor der Tür zeichnen sich im Halbdunkeln ein abgenutzter Campingtisch und zwei Stühle ab. Mehrere Glasflaschen auf dem Tisch reflektieren das Licht, das aus dem Fenster dringt, und scheinen zuweilen belebt, wenn ein gestikulierender Arm zuckende Schatten in die Nacht wirft.

INNEN. SKINNYs Wohnwagen. Semi-geordnetes Chaos: nicht unappetitlich oder gefährlich, aber das Bett ist nur zu erkennen, wenn man weiß, wo man suchen muss; Bierflaschen stehen herum, halbleere Zigarettenschachteln klemmen vergessen in Ritzen, drei überquellende Pappkisten sind zu einer wackeligen Pyramide gestapelt. SKINNY sitzt auf dem Boden, eine offene Flasche Wodka in der Hand. Ihm gegenüber sitzt STAN, sichtlich angeheitert mit zerzaustem Haar und vom Alkohol geröteten Wangen. Ihre Beine berühren sich und wippen gelegentlich im Takt der Rockmusik, die aus einem alten Radio dröhnt. STAN lacht über eine Anekdote, die er am nächsten Morgen vergessen haben wird.

STAN  
Hast du nicht!!

SKINNY  
Ich schwöre! Ich hab erst im Taxi gemerkt, dass ich den falschen Bierdeckel mitgenommen hab!

STAN  
Und dann?

SKINNY  
Nix "und dann." Ich hab meinen Rausch ausgeschlafen und danach war's auch egal.

[SKINNY reicht STAN den Wodka. STAN trinkt, verzieht das Gesicht und reicht die Flasche zurück.]

STAN  
Ist ja echt blöd gelaufen. Da trifft man einmal ein Model und dann so was ...

SKINNY  
[Zuckt mit den Schultern, stößt dabei gegen die Kisten; einige Dinge fallen zu Boden.]  
Naja, ist kein Weltuntergang. In Californien wimmelt's doch nur so vor Möchtegern-Sternchen, da trifft man bestimmt nochmal ein Model. Außerdem hab ich ja noch den anderen Bierdeckel als Andenken!

STAN  
[Lacht.] Der mit dem Bauplan für einen Kantenquomputer? [Einen Herzschlag lang Pause.] Quantencomputer. [Langsamer:] Quanten-com-pu-ter. Was für'n Wort.

SKINNY  
Genau der. Den müsste ich hier sogar irgendwo haben, warte mal ...

[SKINNY beginnt, in der Kistenpyramide zu wühlen und befördert dabei teils absichtlich, teils aus Versehen diverse Inhalte zu Boden - alte Kopfhörer, ein Feuerzeug, ein Paar nicht zusammenpassender Socken und ähnliches. Ein abgegriffenes Notizbuch fällt STAN ins Auge. Es hat Eselsohren und wird offenbar viel genutzt, verschiedenste bunte Zettel stecken zwischen den Seiten.]

STAN  
Vielleicht isser ja hier drin.

[SKINNY hebt den Blick und erschrickt. Er reißt STAN das Büchlein aus den Händen, doch nicht bevor dieser es aufgeschlagen hat. Einer der Zettel trudelt zu Boden und STAN hebt ihn auf, während SKINNY das Buch in Sicherheit bringt.]

SKINNY  
Da ist nix wichtiges drin, nur so ... Notizen, also Termine und Einkaufslisten und so, bestimmt nichts, was dich--

STAN  
[Unterbricht.] Was is'n das hier? "Dein Haar ist Sonnenwind--"

SKINNY  
\--interessiert ...  
[Bemerkt den Zettel und greift danach, doch STAN hält ihn außer Reichweite.]  
Gar nichts!! Das ist gar nichts, nur so--

STAN  
"--und Sommerschnee ..."  
[Überfliegt den Text murmelnd.]  
Sieht aus wie'n Songtext, oder vielleicht ein Gedicht. Wie cool! Hast du das geschrieben?

SKINNY  
\--Gekritzel ...  
[Sichtlich nervös.]  
Äh, ja. Nein! Ich meine, ja.

STAN  
"Wissen, Wahrheit, Witz und Charme ... du strahlst wie Apollo ... dein Sonnenwagen ..."  
[Sieht auf, begeistert:] Das ist echt gut!  
Und voll cool, mit der griechischen Mythologie und so.

SKINNY  
Äh, ja. Danke. Kann ich's jetzt wiederhaben?

STAN  
[Hört nicht zu, plötzlich mit den eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.] Ist doch bescheuert, dass ich mich an Artemis und Apollo erinnern kann, aber nicht weiß, was ich letzte Woche gemacht hab. Was nützen mir olympische Götter und, und Dracula und so was, wenn ich kaum weiß, wer ich bin!

SKINNY  
[Zögernd.] Hey, das ... das ist doch halb so wild. [Legt STAN vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter, drückt sie sanft.] Das wird schon wieder.

[Sie sehen sich an, STANs Blick ist ausdruckslos, SKINNY ringt mit seinem Gewissen um die nächsten Worte. Sie gravitieren unwillkürlich aufeinander zu. SKINNY fasst einen Entschluss, seufzt, setzt zum Sprechen an -- und STAN beugt sich vor und ... an ihm vorbei, er greift nach der Wodkaflasche. Beide lehnen sich zurück, der Augenblick ist vorüber. STAN drinkt einen großzügigen Schluck. Als er schließlich spricht, sind die Bitterkeit und der Aufruhr wieder aus seiner Stimme gewichen.]

STAN  
Also, ist es ein Gedicht oder ein Song?

SKINNY  
Es ist ein Lied. Oder zumindest soll es mal eins werden.

STAN  
Singst du's mir vor?

[SKINNY zögert, widerstreitende Emotionen ringen miteinander. STAN hält ihm den Wodka als Mutmacher entgegen und klimpert mit den Wimpern.]

STAN  
Bitte, bitte, bitte.

SKINNY  
Na gut.  
[Räuspert sich.]  
Also dann ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die kompletten Lyrics schreib ich dann nächstes Mal. Trivia: Mein persönliches Bild von Skinny wurde (leider? zum Glück?) unabsichtlicherweise schwer geprägt von der "Der kleine Vampir"-Serie aus den 1980ern. Andreas von der Meden spricht Lumpi, Lumpi bzw. dessen Schauspieler Jim Gray singt den Titelsong und ist zufällig genau mein Typ, et voilà, schon habe ich mir nicht nur ein Bild von Skinny gemacht (oder zumindest seines Stils und allgemeinen Vibes), sondern auch direkt noch den Headcanon obendrauf gepackt, dass er musikalisch ist ... (In case you missed it, ich stehe auf musikalisches Talent. Und auf Vampire.)


	4. Hyacinth's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinnys Lied aus Kapitel 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll, didn't think I'd update again so soon!!

VERSE 1:  
Ich glaubte nie an Götter  
Ich wüsste nicht, warum.  
Ärger und Enttäuschung  
Mehr kommt dabei nicht herum.

Man hörte mich oft spotten:  
„Das Ganze ist doch dumm.“  
Dann fiel mein Blick auf dich  
Und plötzlich war ich stumm.

CHORUS:  
Wissen, Wahrheit, Witz und Charme  
Alles das und noch viel mehr  
Nennst du dein und es fällt schwer  
Darauf nicht neidisch zu sein  
Denn ich wünsche und ich träume und ich sehne und ich bete—

Dein Haar ist Sonnenwind und Sommerschnee  
Deine Augen brennen laut und wild wie Eis.  
Du bist nicht wie die anderen und ich  
Spüre diese Sehnsucht und ich weiß:

Wissen, Wahrheit, Witz und Charme  
Alles das und noch viel mehr  
Nennst du dein und es fällt schwer  
Darauf nicht neidisch zu sein  
Denn ich wünsche und ich träume und ich sehne und ich bete  
Auch ich wäre dein.

VERSE 2:  
Du strahlst wie Apollo  
So hell und klar und stark.  
Weder Sportler noch Klugscheißer  
Das ist der Grund, dass ich dich mag.

Du fährst oft vorüber  
In deinem Sonnenwagen,  
Ahnungslos und ohne Sorgen  
Ich kann es kaum ertragen.

CHORUS:  
Wissen, Wahrheit, Witz und Charme  
Alles das und noch viel mehr  
Nennst du dein und es fällt schwer  
Darauf nicht neidisch zu sein  
Denn ich wünsche und ich träume und ich sehne und ich bete—

Dein Haar ist Sonnenwind und Sommerschnee  
Deine Augen brennen laut und wild wie Eis.  
Du bist nicht wie die anderen und ich  
Spüre diese Sehnsucht und ich weiß:

Wissen, Wahrheit, Witz und Charme  
Alles das und noch viel mehr  
Nennst du dein und es fällt schwer  
Darauf nicht neidisch zu sein  
Denn ich wünsche und ich träume und ich sehne und ich bete  
Auch ich wäre dein.

BRIDGE:  
Es kann nicht sein  
Es darf nicht sein  
Es wird nie sein  
Du bist nicht mein.

Es soll nicht sein  
Es will nicht sein  
Ich bleib allein  
Und bin doch dein.

CHORUS:  
Wissen, Wahrheit, Witz und Charme  
Alles das und noch viel mehr  
Nennst du dein und es fällt schwer  
Darauf nicht neidisch zu sein  
Denn ich wünsche und ich träume und ich sehne und ich bete—

Dein Haar ist Sonnenwind und Sommerschnee  
Deine Augen brennen laut und wild wie Eis.  
Du bist nicht wie die anderen und ich  
Spüre diese Sehnsucht und ich weiß:

Wissen, Wahrheit, Witz und Charme  
Alles das und noch viel mehr  
Nennst du dein und es fällt schwer  
Darauf nicht neidisch zu sein  
Denn ich wünsche und ich träume und ich sehne und ich bete  
Und ich bin dein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat canon!Skinny große Ahnung von griechischer Mythologie? Wohl eher nicht. Am I projecting hard? You bet. (Außerdem: Stichwort "Toteninsel"—Rätsel der Sphinx, da hat er doch Recherchen angestellt, vlt ist davon ja einiges hängengeblieben...)  
> Wär der liebe Bob nicht ganz so drunk gewesen, wär ihm vlt aufgefallen, dass es nicht *tatsächlich* um Apollo geht …


	5. Begegnung mit Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinny schreibt über das Gewitter.

Donner  
Tosend, krachend erschüttert er die Nacht  
Schlag auf Schlag, stetig lauter als zuvor  
Dann der Einschlag, mein Herz erbebt, der Boden bebt  
Und wieder Stille

Blitze  
Blendend grell erhellen sie die Nacht  
Einen Wimpernschlag lang ist alles so klar   
Farbe im Schwarz-Weiß-Grau, Feuer in der Ferne  
Und wieder Dunkelheit

Regen  
Unsichtbare Trommeln in der Nacht  
Das ist, was bleibt, als das Gewitter weiterzieht  
Tropfen fallen sanft, beharrlich, ungerührt  
Kälte durchdringt mich bis ins Mark

Am nächsten Morgen  
Ein verkohlter Baum, eine kaputte Leitung  
Die Wiese glänzt noch, die Straße trocknet schon  
Die Welt ist so wie gestern  
Doch ich bin es nicht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it Implicit Sexual Content? YOU decide!

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on tumblr @darth-rhiannon


End file.
